


Love of Your Life

by emilove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilove/pseuds/emilove
Summary: She will be the love of my life.Oikawa had been taught this since he was old enough to speak and think for himself. He had been meant to believe that he was doing a service to his kingdom and his people by marrying her. He was supposed to be destined for her;she was supposed to be his.





	

_She will be the love of my life._

Oikawa had been taught this since he was old enough to speak and think for himself. He had been meant to believe that he was doing a service to his kingdom and his people by marrying her. He was supposed to be destined for her; _she was supposed to be his._

He figured that maybe he just hadn't been exposed to enough people. That he was looking at her brother in hopes of spotting a friend, someone he could connect with. It hadn't been so outrageous of a thought at that time. He hadn't had many friends growing up, secluded in the palace, and the play dates that his father had scheduled for him were always with the children of nobles, who couldn't have had the slightest bit of concern for him.

His fiancee's brother had been kind to him, even if it was just in his own brash way. He didn't treat Oikawa like he was a prince, even if he was lesser than him by social standards. He would joke around with him and hit him back if Oikawa deserved it. He never cowered in fear of his parents' power.

It was almost like he didn't care.

His fiancee didn't seem to notice his increasing visits to the castle. She was always out, usually shopping or spending time in the garden, and Oikawa never bothered to tell her. His mother thought it was good that he was spending more time with his future wife, and his father would only give him occasional looks.

Remember. She'll be yours.

Oikawa realized somewhere in the midst of his fifth visit that month that she wouldn't be. At first he had been distraught over it, wondered if it had something to do with how his fiancee didn't seem all that interested, but it made sense when he spoke to her brother in greeting.

It was his own fault that he couldn't follow his own destiny - that he had to disappoint his father and make his mother cry.

After all, he was the one who had fallen _in love_ with _Iwaizumi Hajime._

**Author's Note:**

> *casually tries to post writing at least twice a month*
> 
> I've been really into HQ!! for the past few months and I've finally decided to start cranking out stories for it. This drabble is the result of a writing sprint with my sister and a random prompt I found (AKA the first line) and I fell for it. I have a few others and I think I'll end up doing more sprints. :>
> 
> I don't have any plans to continue this, but who knows what'll happen. Just expect more HQ!! sometime this year, lol.


End file.
